Le pire des Avadas
by Myria Clara Tonks
Summary: OS.Il est la à genoux, devant son ennemi, près à recevoir le sort de mort, mais... pas très forte pour les résumés, il est court vu que le OS est lui-même court. R


Le pire des Avadas

**Le pire des ****Avadas.**

C'était fini, il se trouvait là, à genoux, devant son ennemi. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, il savait que le sort de Voldemort allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Seulement au dernier moment :

- Harry Potter… ricana-t-il, quelle joie de te voir enfin ainsi devant moi, attendant la mort… Mais je ne vais pas te tuer aujourd'hui, enfin moi je ne le ferais pas. Malgré l'envie de le faire moi-même, je veux pouvoir lire le désespoir dans tes yeux à l'instant où ta vie finira… _s'adressant à un de ses mangemort, _Toi, vient ici. Vois-tu Harry, c'est cette jeune personne que tu affectionnes tant qui va te lancer ce sort avec lequel je n'ai pu te tuer il y a de cela seize ans. Vois celle qui sera te donnera la mort !

A cet instant, la mangemort abaissa son masque et…

Non pas elle… c'est impossible

En la voyant, Harry perdit le dernier espoir qui pouvait lui rester.

-Tu m'avais promis…

Voldemort éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

-Voyons Harry, ne t'ais-je pas dit que l'amour était une faiblesse ? Tu en as la preuve devant toi. Ma plus fidèle mangemort, celle qui t'a manipulé depuis un an…

Sur ces paroles, elle fit un sourire sarcastique au survivant. Elle s'avança pour lui donner un baiser sauvage, dépourvu de tendresse puis se recula, la baguette pointée vers lui.

Il n'en pouvait plus, trahi, meurtri au plus profond de son cœur autant par l'amour qu'il lui avait porté que par ce dernier baiser donné pour le narguer le blesser encore plus, il la regarda une dernière fois, malgré tout ça, il voulait mourir avec les trait de son visage en mémoire, comme dernier souvenir.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui demanda le mage noir le plus dévastateurs de ces derniers siècles.

Elle s'inclina et répondit :

-Ce sera fait selon votre volonté, maître !

Il n'en pouvait plus, le survivant attendait sa délivrance autant qu'il avait aimé cette jeune fille, qu'il ne pouvait d'ailleurs cesser d'aimer. Une étrange lueur brillait dans son regard, la folie, se dit-il. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, fascinant même, il se souvint du nombre de fois qu'il était resté plonger dedans, à observer cette couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et qui n'allait qu'a elle. Enfin elle prononça le sort ce sort qui marquera sa fin, il ferma les yeux, les doux traits du visage de sa bien-aimée, de sa meurtrière.

-Avada … _le lord noir se sentit remplir d'une joie immense en entendant le début de la formule, son règne allait commencer, plus d'opposition, l'immortalité et les ténèbres étaient pour lui._

-… Amoria, _Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce sort ? _Complètement perdu, le lord noir vit une lumière rouge quitté la baguette de sa plus fidèle servante, pas si fidèle que ça pour finir, et se déparé en trois partie, un premier, rouge lumineux, alla frapper son ennemi qui s'écroula au sol, le second, aussi rouge que le premier fut reçu par la sorcière à ses cotés qui s'effondra, son corps comme tiré vers celui du survivant et le troisième, noir sombre en finit avec lui.

Pétrifiés, les membres de l'Ordre, retenus par les serviteurs de Voldemort, et ces derniers virent le corps du mage noir se dissoudre, tombé en poussières, sous le coup de l'étrange sort, alors que les corps des deux amants disparaissaient. Se reprenant, les combattants de la lumière se dégagèrent de l'emprise des mangemorts et la bataille éclata de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, les vainqueur ne seront plus les mêmes.

A des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme se réveillait. Il se releva, promenant son regard autour de lui, puis soudain il vit une forme allongée non loin de lui. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, ses long cheveux noirs d'habitude si bien disciplinés qui encadrait son visage à la perfection, ici dispersé n'importe comment autour de son visage. Et ses yeux, même fermé, il pouvait deviné les deux magnifiques améthystes qui se cachait en dessous. Soudain il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé. Il tomba à genoux auprès d'elle et fixa ses magnifiques yeux fermés à jamais et la magnifique femme à qui ils appartenaient, Gabrielle Lestrange, la fille de l'assassin de son parrain mais qui ne ressemblait en rien à sa folle de mère, celle qu'il avait aimé au point de ne pas lui en vouloir pour sa soi-disant trahison, celle qu'il ne reverrait plus. Et il pleura pendant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures. Mais pourquoi avait-elle utilisé ce sort ? L'Avada Amoria, deux sorts combiné pour n'en faire plus qu'un seul. L'Amoria, le sortilège de sacrifice qui servait à empêcher la mort de celui ou celle qu'on aimait du plus profond de son être mais qui demandait en échange la mort du lanceur. Il permettait également les deux âmes sœur d'être envoyer dans le lieu qui représentait le plus leur amour Et puis l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de mort, qui combiné au précédant tuait la personne coupable de la séparation de ces deux personnes destinées à être ensemble, leur amour décidé par Gaia, la déesse mère elle-même.

Quelques jours plus tard, Poudlard vit revenir Harry Potter. Les habitants du château accueillir leur sauveur avec joie et respect. Mais celui-ci passa près d'eux, leur signalant seulement que c'était sa fiancée qui avait tué Voldemort grâce au sort, qu'il n'expliqua d'ailleurs pas. Depuis ce jour le survivant ne fut plus le même, combattant avec rage les derniers mangemorts restant. Ceux-ci en prison, personne ne revit cet homme brisé par la guerre et les morts, particulièrement celle de son amour. Un homme brisé par un sortilège, l'Avada Amoria, le pire des Avadas.

**Alors vou****s en pensez quoi ? Review ?**

**Myria Clara Tonks **


End file.
